


Paris Holds The Key (To Your Heart)

by madxasahatter, xthemarchharex



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: AU - 1940s, F/M, soft core porn with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madxasahatter/pseuds/madxasahatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthemarchharex/pseuds/xthemarchharex
Summary: Sergeant James Barnes meets the beautiful Russian ballerina, Natasha Romanoff, in postwar WWII Paris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We're [Eris](https://madxasahatter.tumblr.com/)and [Vi](https://x-themarchhare-x.tumblr.com/)!   
> The art to our story is by the lovely [Elena](https://iladylittlefinger.tumblr.com/)!

Natasha Romanoff had just finished an incredible performance, maybe the best of her career. She panted softly, grabbing a towel from the junior ballerina giving them out backstage, drying the sweat from her face as the other girls come to congratulate her, hugging her and giggling together. She thanks them all accepting a bouquet of flowers from an admirer in the audience as she's told that she has a 'meet and greet' in a few minutes, so she might want to change. 

With a deep sigh, she nods... being the prima ballerina was not an easy task, especially not when she was so far from home. She makes her excuses and slips off to her dressing room to change, choosing a modest pink dress from the rack of clothes and changing quickly, bandaging her sore feet and pulling her red hair from the tight bun, letting it flow free around her shoulders.

James Barnes shifted uncomfortably in the seat that he had been assigned to, trying not to doze on the shoulder of that evening’s date. Who decided to spend the evening rambling to him about every scene in the ballet. Drawing out the conversation in her west country British accent. He suspected that before being part of the land girls and favored by Peggy, she hadn’t seen much outside of her country home. But just had he began to doze off, the show had ended, the leading prima closing it out in an elegant act which brought everyone to their feet. 

"Come on, Bucky!" He heard his date over the roar of the crowd, and felt her dragging him him along towards the aisle. The girl was as strong an ox, he found to his amusement as she pulled him down the way towards where the other British and American soldiers were gathering to go backstage to meet everyone. 

"Easy there, doll:" He, himself, drawled out in own Brooklyn accent, "We'll get our turn."

Natasha looked at herself in the mirror, straightening her dress and donning a lovely pair of black shoes with pink trim that matched her dress. Usually she'd greet the guests after the show in her dressing room, which was her privilege since she was the prima ballerina, but tonight something told her to go out into the crowd, and so after pinning her hair up stylishly, she stepped outside her dressing room and into the throng of people. 

She began shaking hands and speaking with people... French had come fairly easily for her, thankfully, and she conversed easily with her well-wishers. Looking across the crowd, she laid eyes on a tall man, dressed sharply in what she recognized as an American Army uniform. She glanced at him one more time before going back to her discussions with the other patrons.

James moved along with the movement of the crowd as they shuffled to hand flowers to the dancers. Some of the older patrons flirting with the younger soloists. Bucky glanced around the room, ignoring the conversation his date was trying to hold with him as his eyes landed on a pretty redhead. His breath catching for a second, their eyes meeting in that moment she glanced at him. 

"That's the Prima." he heard one of the other patrons tell him in French, and he nodded in reply, his eyes never leaving her as they finally came up to the group of dancers. Moving freely now.

Natasha felt his eyes on her... it wasn't like the others... the young men, mostly in uniforms of their respective countries, wanting to bed the young Russian ballerinas and the older men wanting to bring a pretty young trophy home. But somehow her instincts told her that he was different. With a small, shy smile she pushed a stray lock of her red hair behind her ear and began making her way through the crowd towards him, only to stop when she realized there was a girl with him.

James ducked his head, his face cracking into a boyish grin as he noticed her moving towards him. His hands mindlessly going to his suit to straighten it up so he looked a bit more presentable. When she stopped, he looked up, noticing her eyes lingering on his date, whose name he had forgotten for the moment.

"Bonsoir" He greeted her, hoping his voice would pick up over the rest of the noise. He knew his French would be seasoned with his accent, so he had hoped she would be able to hear him

Natasha smiles at his accent. She'd known he was American, but that accent was something she'd never heard before. 

"Bonsoir," she says in return, her own French colored by her Russian accent slightly. She longed to hear more of that accent, it was fascinating to her. And yet English wasn't a language she'd managed to master yet, and so she decided she'd have to settle for French. Moving closer to him, she engages him in conversation. 

"Did you enjoy the performance," she asks him in French. "Or were you the snores I was hearing?" She smiles coyly up at him, obviously teasing.

His smile only grew wider and more boyish as he stepped a little closer to her, deciding to keep the conversation going in French. Her accented words telling him that she wasn’t a native to the country they were currently stationed in. 

"I'm afraid that most of those snores were my doing." He said, a chuckle bubbling up from him. 

"No offense. It wasn't the beauty on stage that was boring me." He continued. Not bothering to motion towards his date for that evening, who gave them a huffy look as she tried to understand what they were saying, but only catching a few words. She huffed loudly at them before moving along, thinking he would follow. He didn't, however, instead he took another step towards her and staying close to the dancer. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." He allowed all of his charm to come out in his words. If he had his hat on, he would’ve dipped it towards her. Causing Natasha to cover her mouth as she laughed softly. She found his honesty refreshing, and his boyish smile was utterly charming. 

"So may I assume that you're not here of your own free will?" she asked, nodding to the young lady who was currently giving them angry glares as they spoke. 

"I see it all the time, soldiers like yourself trying to prove to their lady friends that they're cultured enough to bed, but not so cultured that they should be trapped into marriage," she teases him with a smile. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too... Natasha Romanoff, though chances are you knew that already." She bows her head gracefully to him.

“No,” He chuckled softly, “Just showing an uncultured lady a good time and whatever she thinks we are? Well that’s on her. Isn't it? ” He said, rolling one shoulder with a shrug, before tipping his head slightly. "James, Sergeant James Barnes." He returned the exchange easily. 

The pretty redhead nodded as she gave a small chuckle. 

"Oh, I see, Sergeant Barnes, so you're the cultured one then? I suppose that makes you a dangerous commodity here. Watch yourself that some young Russian ballerina doesn't see you as a way to defect to America." Her lip twitched into a small, teasing smile. 

"So your date, perhaps you should go join her? She is looking quite put out by our conversation. It would be impolite of me to take any more of your time away from her." She bowed her head again and turned, as if to leave.

Buck took the bait of her teasing smiling with a sucked in breath, and he reached up to loosen his tie just a bit. He moved to step after her sparing a glance at the blond waiting for him, noticing her foot tapping impatiently on the ground. 

"Is there a place we can meet, perhaps somewhere more private. If you give me about ten minutes I can have her sent back to the land girls' camp and we can have a little bit longer to talk." He said, his accent coming out even more. Desperate not to lose her to the crowd. Natasha turned, hearing him ask her for some privacy. She stepped back towards him, looking up as she considers his words for a moment before nodding, though she brings her finger to her lips to quiet him. 

"Meet me on the Pont d'Iéna, one hour, Sergeant Barnes. And be kind to her. This is Paris after all, no girl should have her heart broken in Paris." She turned, smiling over her shoulder at him, repeating quietly. "One hour. Don't be late, I don't wait for men... even ones as handsome as you." She smiled again before making her way into the crowd to disappear. Bucky stared down into her eyes when she turned to face him again, nodding at her directions.

"I'll be waiting for you there, Red" He said with a smile. And as he stepped away from her, he gave her a wink before making his way over to his date. Natasha agreeing to meeting him gave him a bounce in his step that the other woman didn't miss. 

"Sorry about that." He apologized, not bothering to remotely look apologetic. 

"Don't bother, Sergeant Barnes." She said, grabbing his hand to lead him out of the building. "The least you can do is pay for my ride back to base." She said, her walk angry. 

"Don't worry, was already planning on it." He said as he stepped out of the building and paused to put his hat back on, fashioning it half cocked before digging in his pocket for money and handed it to her. 

"If Captain Rogers or any of the other commandos ask about me, tell them I'll be back to base, just a little bit late." He said as she huffed at him, calling a cab for herself. Watching her leave, he couldn't help but beam as he began to make his way down the crowded street towards the bridge Natasha told him to meet her at.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha stood quietly on the bridge, leaning her elbows on the railings and watching the snow fall softly on the Seine. She'd donned a long wool coat for the walk, and found that she was warm enough... after all, the worst that Paris had thrown at her in the time she'd been there was so much better than anything she'd experienced in her Russian home. She was unsure if the GI she'd met would even show up. After all, most men were easily distracted by a pretty face or the sway of hips, and who knew if his date had managed to distract him. 

'Not that I care,' she told herself, knowing it wasn't true but putting on a brave face. She generally didn't do things like this, didn't agree to meet men outside of work but there was something different about him. She wasn't sure if it was his piercing blue eyes or the utterly cocky attitude to his walk, but as much as she denied it, she truly hoped this one... James... would show up.

James made his way to the bridge, keeping an eye on the time and how quickly he needed to be at their meeting place. Paris at night wasn't exactly the safest, but Bucky had grown up in New York and knew how to hold his own in a fist fight if need be. But what did distract him was a small flower vendor. An older lady with a bit of dirt on her cheek, calling out in French to whatever person passed her by. He wasn't going to stop, but he saw the poppies and saw that the wheel of her little cart needed to be tightened. It ate up most of his allowed one hour, but he got it fixed, and while she gave the poppies to him for free, he managed to slip almost all of his cash into her pocket before making his way to the bridge. As he began to walk it, he could tell which parts were newer construction and what was older and that's when he spotted her, snow falling into her hair. 

"Sorry for being a little late." He called out to the redhead as he made his way up to her. The redheaded woman turned toward him, a small smile on her face. 

"Mmm, I'd thought perhaps you weren't as interested in alone time as you'd indicated. Did your date give you much fuss?" she asked him, both genuinely concerned that the girl would make her way home safely, and not really caring for the girl's upset. After all, if she'd been the girl he was looking for he never would have looked in her direction. She was unable to stop the smile that spread further across her face. He truly did have a cocky walk, and she found that both amusing and attractive. 

"I'm sorry I shushed you before," she began as he approached her. Once he's close, she shrugged. "The KGB has eyes everywhere. They don't want their ballerinas defecting while given this bit of freedom." James chuckled as he stepped up to her, coming to a pause. Leaving enough space between them to not be deemed inappropriate. After a few seconds, he gave her a small shake of his head as he presented her with the little gathering of poppies. 

"There was an old lady selling flowers, her cart had a wheel loose. My mother raised me right." He shrugged, waiting for her to take the flowers from him. His expression, the mirthful cockiness, fell at the mention of the KGB, "KGB, huh? I didn't take you to be a spy." he replied softly, lowering his voice now that he was aware that eyes could be watching them. He couldn't say he was mad at the news, but it did surprise him.

She smiled broadly when he presents her with the poppies, taking them with a soft blush across her nose and cheeks. "Poppies are my favorite, thank you." She lifted them close, burying her nose in them and smelling them deeply and looking up at him. 

She then shook her head and chuckled. "In Russia, you don't have to be a spy for the KGB to watch you. We members of the Bolshoi company are watched, we are the pride of Russia. It wouldn't look proper to have one of us defect, particularly when we are on loan in another country. Thank you, they are truly beautiful."

He dipped dipped his head as she took the flowers. "I had no idea, they just caught my eye on the cart. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful young woman." He said with a big grin. Nodding to her, listening as she explained that the KGB even watched their civilians. He did notice that she didn't deny that she was one, but kept it to himself. A cocky smirk played at the corners of his lips, "That sounds like a challenge to be honest." he said smoothly, giving her a wink.

“No challenge, just information. A young, brash American GI could get himself into trouble pursuing a Russian ballerina." She laughed at his brashness and then turned on her heel, facing towards the Eiffel Tower. 

Sliding her arm through his, she glanced up at him, "Walk with me, James?" James Barnes fell in step with her, keeping close as they began to walk towards the tower. "Again, just another challenge." Oh it wouldn't be the first time he got into trouble for dating a girl. And this probably wouldn't be the last time either. 

"So, you said you're on loan, does Paris just not have enough or is it because of the war?" He asked after a moment's curiosity. The redhead looked up at him for a moment, then shrugged gently. 

"We don't ask questions. We're sent where we've been invited. Questions are strongly discouraged... but I do happen to know that the French are as good at training ballerinas as the Germans are at winning wars." She gave him the smallest of smirk, her stature drawing up just a bit with pride. 

"And what is it you do here in Paris, Sergeant Barnes? Helping the war clean up, or simply here on leave to meet ladies?" She questioned while leading them towards the tower. James Barnes glanced down at her as she spoke, giving her a slight nod of the head as his cockiness seemed to fade away. 

"Clean up, mostly. To be honest there's some of us not ready to go home to the states just yet. Besides. there's still a few stragglers lurking about from the Reich. We want to bring them to justice." He said as he softly, keeping his tone low so the people that would randomly pass them couldn't hear their conversation. 

"Coffee?” She asked after a moment of listening to him explain why they were there. Giving him a curt nod as she continued her questioning. "Or something a little stronger?"

"Coffee sound's delightful. I fear something stronger might lead me to ruining your reputation, Miss." Natasha laughe as she spoke, throwing her head back. Her laughter was musical and light, floating through the snow like a song on the wind. 

"Oh, Sergeant Barnes, I'm not sure you have the ability to ruin my reputation. We Russians are far more practical than Americans. Reputations are useless unless it's for excellence. My personal life is my own." She gave him a small shrug. "But coffee it is, I know a little spot where they have lovely croissants as well. And please, call me Natalia."

James Barnes raised a brow at her, not sure what he found more interesting. What she was telling him about Russians and their reputation or the new name she offered him. "Is Natasha a stage name then?" He asked curiously, allowing her to lead them to the little spot she had mentioned, "Call me James." He said after a moment, "If we're going by first names now."

“Of course, it's my pleasure." She said after a bit, giving him a playful nudge. "Natasha is what they call me at the ballet, so I suppose it is a bit of a stage name. Natalia is my given name, but the ballet, they said it was maybe too difficult for others to pronounce. But I get the feeling you can handle it." She smiles, leading him into a beautiful little cafe, a typical Parisian one with lovely dark wood decoration and secluded booths in the back, the front dotted with standing tables. 

"Coffee it is, though were it me I would have opted for a nice stiff vodka," she said with a smile over her shoulder, releasing his arm and turning her back to him, unbuttoning her coat and waiting for him to take it from her shoulders.

He smiled at her, "Natalia." He said, weighting the name on his tongue as he followed her into the cafe. The warmth of the building was a bit smothering, but he liked it. It added to the delicious scent of baked pastries and coffee that hung in the air. "Charming." He said as he eased the coat from her shoulders. "Well, if we end the evening on a high note, I'll take you out to enjoy a night on the town. There's a few dance halls that we GIs frequent." The offer caused Natasha to chuckle as she took her coat and hung it on the rack near the door. 

"Mmm, they have the best chocolate croissants in the city, and that's saying something." she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is this a first date?" she asked innocently, through her eyes said she knew what this was, laughing again, "You'd take a ballerina to a dance hall? How novel," she smiled, winking at her, no sarcasm in her voice just a bit of amusement.

James removed his hat they moved towards the more secluded area of the cafe, knowing the waiter would soon follow them over as he waited for her to pick a booth for them to slide into. Tucking his hat discreetly tucked between his arm and his side. He waited at one of the booths to help her into her seat. A smile cracking on his lips as she teased him. "Mmm, only if you want to consider it one." He said smoothly, before chuckling at the rest of it. "True, but ballet is a bit different than slow dancing with someone else, isn't it?"

"Please," she indicated to the seat across from her as she slid into her own seat, getting comfortable in the booth, crossing her ankle over the other one and folding her hands into her lap, the picture of a lady. She pulled out a small, silver cigarette case flipping it open and offering him one. "Do you smoke?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

James slipped into the seat across from her, laying his hat down next to him. His blue eyes landed on her and he checked her over, noticing how poised she was, a tender smile playing on his lips. When she offered the cigarette case, he held up his hand and shook his head. "Never touched them." He said, turning it down gently, "Never touched them and rather not start now." He continued with a shrug of the shoulders.

“Good... neither have I," she said, clicking the case closed and tucking them away into her small bag. "But everyone in Paris smokes and have you noticed how offended they get when you tell them you don't?" She shook her head, beckoning for the waitress. "I'd rather not adulter my body with them either, but I've found it's simpler to carry them and decline one in the moment than to explain that I don't smoke and watch the offended looks."

James smiled at her as he nodded, he had noticed the trend with most Parisians. It was simpler to accept one and never smoke it than it was to explain why one didn't enjoy the past time. "I would have to agree, with all of that." He stated as he gave the waiter a friendly smile nodding towards Natasha to order for so he could order a coffee and one of their chocolate croissants for himself.

Natasha smiled as she turned to the waiter, and in perfect French she ordered a cup of coffee and a chocolate croissant. "It's a guilty pleasure," she explained with a chuckle to him, her green eyes watching him as she waited for his order to come. 

"Considering how hard you work, a guilty pleasure like that should be more than allowed." He said before glancing up at the waiter, following with that he wanted the same thing, before watching the man leave. Leaning towards her, he smiled and began to quietly chatter with her to past the time away


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha glanced up at him, a tender smile on her lips as they walk down the little lane towards her small flat. Her arm was looped through his, and she carried a couple additional chocolate croissants in a bag in her hand. 

"We're nearly there," she commented, her voice full of disappointment. She didn't want to part company, there was something so intoxicating about him. She found that she could talk with him all night, and they nearly had. They'd sat in the cafe for hours, talking between themselves until the cafe itself closed for the night and they'd been asked to leave.

James took in the crisp night with a smile, a smile she had placed on his face during the evening of their chattering. He glanced up at the buildings when he heard the disappointment in his voice, "Perhaps we should have went for vodka instead." he mused, his tone almost regretful. But he wouldn't leave her alone now, for he was determined to walk her up to her door.

“The evening doesn't have to end so soon, James," she said, laughing and shaking her head, Sobering, she glanced up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. "We don't have to go anywhere for vodka, and we certainly don't need any pretense to stay together tonight. Maybe you're just far too used to American girls. We Russian girls don't have the same hang-ups." She shrugged while pulling her keys from her pocket, pulling away from him just enough to lead him up a set of stairs to a beautifully elaborate door, stopping and turning to face him.

James stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her in awe. His mind played over what she just told him, before a smile began tugging at the corner of his lips. "Miss Romanoff, are you asking me in?" He said with a playful twinkle in his eyes, his tone mischievous as he stayed where he was at, waiting for the proper invitation from her. Natasha chuckled at his reaction, unlocking the door and turning to him. 

"Why, Sergeant Barnes, I believe I am." The corner of her lip turned up into a small smirk, taking a couple of steps back down to him and stopping on the step just above him, her hand wrapping around his tie, face drawing close to his. "Come now, Sergeant," she whispered huskily, her face hovering close to his. "You can't expect me to believe with a handsome face like yours that this is your first invitation into a ladies' apartment." She smiles at him, leaning in to press a small kiss to his lips, something she'd been wanting to do all evening. "Would it help if I gave you the tired line about how I don't normally do this, but you've dazzled me enough that you're the exception to my rule? I could tell you that, and it would be true, but our time seems better spent doing other activities."

James was about to take a step up when she came back down to him, her nearness nearly knocking his breath from him as she whispered. Allowing it to send shivers up and down his spin. "I ..." He trailed off as she pressed her lips to his, his right arm snaking around her waist as he did finally step closer, deepening a kiss for a moment longer until they came up for air. "Oh you have say no such thing," He said as he pressed his forehead to hers, laughing as she spoke to him. "By all means, lead the way.."

Natasha released his tie, turning on her heel again, her hand reaching for his, fingers entwining when she found his. Pushing the door open, she began to lead him up a small staircase, the interior of the hallway was a bright white, the floor tiles a dingy white and black. Her heels clicked quietly on the floor as she stroked his hand with her thumb. The door to her flat was unassuming, dark wood which she opened again with her key, not removing her hand from his. Tugging his hand, she pulls him into the apartment once she had the door open, she kicks it closed behind him, a broad smile on her face as reaches up and takes his hat, placing it on her head and laughing. 

"I've wanted to do that all night," she laughed merrily, earning an amused laugh from James as she snatched his hat from his head. His smile matching hers as he watched her place his hat on her head. "You know, it looks better on you than it does me." he said, trying to be smooth and potentially failed as his eyes followed her every move. Natasha’s laugh echoed across the room as she kicks off her shoes. Doing a bit of a twirl with the hat on her head "modeling" it for him before removing it, placing it on a chair before walking up to him. 

"I wouldn't say it looks better on me than you, trust me krasivyy." She gave him smirk, seasoning the conversation with a bit of Russian into their conversation, knowing he wouldn't know that she'd just called him handsome. She turned, sashaying to the kitchenette before pulling a bottle of vodka from the icebox. 

"I told you we didn't have to go anywhere for vodka." She smirked at him, shaking the bottle at him. More laughter came from her while she was uncorking the bottle and pulling two iced over glasses from the icebox as well, setting them on the counter, filling them to the brim. "Tell me, Sergeant, can you hold your vodka?" she asks with a smile, picking up the glasses and offering him one. 

James shook his head at her antics, laughing robustly as he watched her twirl around to model the hat. Glancing down at her, he smiled at her, leaning into her hand as he subconsciously kissed at the palm. "You might not say so, but I do." He replied with a wink and a laugh. Then he followed her into the kitchenette. "Small place, just you here?" He asked curiously not wanting to deal with a nosy roommate if they had the option not to. Raising a brow at her, he smiled, "We'll have to see if I can, won't we?" He replied, taking the offered glass.

"Small place but I don't need much," she replied, looking around. "Just me... one of the benefits of being a Prima." She stepped closer to him, holding her glass of vodka between her fingers. "If you've never had vodka before, then you should drink slowly... it goes to the head very quickly, and if you pass out drunkenly, I'll roll you onto the street and forget you, such will be my disappointment. So, Soldier, don't disappoint me." She gave him cold smile as she turned her head away from him just enough to down her shot of vodka delicately, setting her glass on the nearby counter.

“So no spinster aunt or jealous roommate I have to worry over?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Watching her down her shot of vodka he did the same, groaning happily at it, "That's good vodka" He said as he placed his shot glass down, gazing over at her with a smirk on his lips.

Natasha laughed musically, taking his glass from him and depositing it on the counter. "No... maybe KGB outside, but I've decided you're worth the risk. Besides, what's life without a little risk?" she asked quietly as she stands on her toes, shrugging. 

"Of course it's good, it's Russian. You wouldn't expect a fish to climb a tree, nor would you expect a Frenchman to make good vodka." Her expression playful as she looks up at him, enjoying the warmth of the vodka.. "And the last thing I expected was for a young, brash American soldier to enjoy vodka."

James raised a brow at her little speech and gave her a smirk. "Well, just because I'm a brash American soldier doesn't mean I wasn't raised to enjoy the finer things in life when they came my way, y'know." he said feigning offense at her words

Natasha smiled, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand. "Oh, now don't be offended, my handsome American... it wasn't meant as an insult, I merely meant that you're not like the other Americans I've met." Her hand made its way up to his chest, pulling his tie from its spot, tucked neatly into his shirt, and tugging at it to loosen it. "Mmm, that's much better."

After a moment of staring down at her as she moved closer to him, James gave her a little boy smile as she caressed his cheek. "Oh, I'm not offended, Beautiful. Just merely stating a fact. Not all of us are barbaric wildlings that lost their way after the Revolution." He said with a wink, lifting his head up slightly as she loosened up his tie.

"Mmm, I do know," she said, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt, letting his tie hang freely. "I like this look much better," she says, reaching into the shirt to stroke his chest with her fingertips. "So, my American soldier, what shall we do tonight? Read a book together?" She teases, giving a small smile as she looked up at him.

"What shall we do?" He echoed with a hitch of his breath. Glancing down at her, his body shivering with anticipation and he leaned down to kiss her, not knowing how to answer her question with words.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to do," she whispered against his lips, her hands moving from the back of his neck to undo his tie completely, tossing it carelessly aside. Natasha leaned up to meet his lips, her hand sliding into his hair. Her fingers lazily stroking the tiny hairs at the back of his neck, tracing her fingertips along the skin there. 

"So can I." He replied breathless, his hands going to rest on her hips for a moment before seeking out the buttons on her dress to rid her of it. Natasha merely nodded, knowing no more words were necessary. Her fingers made quick work of his jacket, unbuttoning it quickly and shoving it aside. As he does with her dress, and she shimmied out of it, dropping it to the floor and standing in front of him in nothing but a black lace camisole and matching panties.

James took her in, his lips parted as he stared at her in awe, muttering that she's gorgeous as he leaned down to kiss at her shoulder, his fingers tracing the edge of her lace camisole.

Natasha smiles, pushing at his shirt. "I want to see you now," she says softly, sliding her fingers under his shirt and pushing it off of his chest, making a small, pleased noise as she sees his skin, her fingers tracing over it, ghosting across the skin with one hand as she tries to slide his shirt off with the other.

James nodded to her as he pulled his hands away from her to shove off his clothing, leaving only his pants on even as he kicked his shoes off. "Bedroom?"

Natasha smiled, nodding as she backed up. "Through the curtain," she mumbled, her hands moving to his belt and unbuckling it quickly, letting out a small giggle as she pulls him towards the bedroom, using his belt, one end in each hand, to tug him with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha led him towards her bedroom, pushing aside the curtain just long enough for them to slip through the gauzy material. Her hand clutching at his. She could feel her heart beating excitedly in her chest. This wasn’t the kind of thing she normally did. Sure, she had made the earlier comment that Russian girls didn’t hold the same conventions as Bucky’s American girls did, but that didn’t mean she was loose. 

Glancing back at James, she searched his eyes. The room growing dimmer as the curtain fell back into place, the soft clattering of the beaded fringe was the only thing to be heard in the room besides their breaths. There was no need for words as she stepped towards him, her hands laying flat on his skin before she ran them up the angle of his torso. Admiring the toned body he presented her, her thumb finding faint scars to carass.

Her touch sent a shiver down his back, lighting his body on fire. He needed her, that much was for sure. His hand rested on her wrist before sliding down the length of her arm, fingers dancing across her skin until he came to her shoulder. Dropping down to rest on her hip, he pulled her towards him slightly, his grip firm on her. Leaning down, he crushed his lips to hers in a hard kiss, his mouth moving against hers greedily. 

She moaned out as their lips met, her arms sliding around his shoulders as she poured herself into the kiss. Then she pushed herself away from him, her lips swollen as she looked up at him, her hands going to his pants, tugging roughly at the button and zipper. Desperate to get him out of them. He nodded to her, knowing what she wanted by her actions, and his hands went to help her. 

Before long his remaining clothing where a pile around his ankles and he kicked them off unceremoniously, his hands now working up her camisole. Soon those were on the ground with his clothing, and he was nudging her back towards the bed. Their lips once more meeting as she tugged him with her as the back of her legs hit her bed causing her to tumble back. Catching himself, he laughed. Her own laugher joining his as she pressed her forehead to his. 

Their smile matching as she shifted up the bed, beckoning with a ‘come hither’ look, crooking her finger at him. His expression sobered and he crawled across the bed after her until they were face to face again, his arms caging her beneath him as she fisted her hand in his hair again, tugging him down into another greedy kiss. Her free hand caressing down his stomach, following his happy trail until she found his manhood, proudly erect. 

She groaned against his lips, muttering something along the lines of “Good Soldier” at him, her hand wrapping around his length. She gave him a gentle squeeze before she began to stroke him, paying special attention to the underside. Earning her a shiver and groan from him as he broke the kiss, his head dropping down to rest his forehead against her shoulder. He allowed this to go on for a few moments longer before shaking his head, his hand going to ease hers away from him. If she kept on, he knew he was going to blow. She looked at him questioningly as he lifted his head back up to look down at her, unable to read the look in his eyes as he stared down at her. 

“Oh!” the word softly escaped her as he moved downwards, his lips dancing across her collarbone before trailing down between the valley of her breasts. Then tracing the curve of one until his mouth found one of her nipples, suckling at it before teasing it with his tongue and moving to give it’s twin the same attention. Her soft moan was music to his ears and she traced her hands up his sides before sliding them across his shoulders and upper back. 

Then he began to move downwards, his hands guiding her legs around his body so he could easily find what he was seeking. His lips now dancing across her stomach, leaving little kisses and small bites across the expanse of her skin. Her hands now twisting his hair as he moved lower, nestling his head between her thighs as he nuzzled his nose against the soft triangle of curls he found there. 

His tongue pressed through her folds, lapping at her clit once before going back to swirl around it. Shifting his head just enough so he could watch her face as he got to work. Slurping and tugging at the bundle of nerves, her cries egged him as he felt her fingers tug at his hair and she tossed her head back, calling softly for him as she whimpered for more. Darting his tongue downwards, he teased the entrance to her slick heat before thrusting into her sweetness. 

“James!” She groaned out at him, her hips lifting slightly as he sat her body alight. Everything he was doing to her had her body tingling. Her hips rocked slightly, wanting more of what he was doing but desperate to have him in her. She needed the weight of his body on her as they made love. “Come here.” She groaned finally, tugging at his hair roughly to get him to move back up. A surprised moan lift her when he did just that, and she could taste her own juices on his lips as he claimed her own in a crushing kiss. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached between them to guide himself to her, her body quaking in anticipation as she felt him butt against her and she nodded to him, giving him her consent once more before he pressed forward, filling her slowly. Breathless groans leaving them both as her heat gave way to his hard length. Inching in slowly as she strained herself to keep from rocking her hips upwards to seat him into her completely. But then she didn’t have to, gasping as James rocked forward, filling her completely now as her legs wrapped high around her waist. 

He buried his face into her neck as he held himself still, getting use to the slick tight heat that encased him. Her fingers played with his hair as she muttered sweet nothings to him, defaulting to her native tongue as she caressed his back up and down her back as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder. Slowly, he began to move, his thrusts in a slow steady rhythm as she moved with him. Hips rising and falling together, matching each other’s movements. He brought his lips to hers, pecking lightly as their moans escaped them. 

“More” Natasha moaned out to him, and he followed the command, his thrusts picking up force and speed, her moans and cries coming out in short gasps with every thrust he made. Her ankles locked at his waist, the heels of her feet pressing against his lower back to egg him on faster. Needing him more and more. Her nails scratched up his back before she dug her hand into his hair. 

They continued their dance, ecstasy building up in their cores as they began to approach the edge of their climax. The bed creaked beneath them, protesting each thrust home as he reached up hold onto to the headboard. Their moans of pleasure filling the room. Natasha came first, tumbling over the edge of their passionate love making as her release crashed through her. Her body stiff as she arched beneath him, calling out for him as came undone around him. Her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders as he sooned followed her, spilling himself in her as he took the fall as well. His thrusts now more erratic and sloppy as his pace slowed. 

They both came to a still, bodies collapsing onto the bed and against each other as their ragged breath replaced their pleasured filled cries. And she held onto him as their breathing slowly came back to normal. Easing out of her, James shifted to lay next to her, his arms tight around her as he cuddled her close to him. Burrowing against him, Natasha sighed contently, her arms and legs wrapping around him as best she could to hold on to him. Allowing sleeping to over take them both as they dozed off in their bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

Yawning, Natasha rolled over to see her GI laying next to her. She smiled and scooted over to him, curling tightly against his back. Leaning up, she began kissing his shoulder as she slid her hand over his stomach, tracing the lean muscles there.

"Morning, Soldier," she says with a satisfied 'mmmmm', a pleasant ache between her thighs reminding her of what they did the night before. James felt her soft stirring next to him, luring him out of his own sleep. His hand going to cover hers for a moment as he took a bit longer to wake up.

"Mmmmm" He moaned out happily, finally awake enough to form words. "Good morning yourself, beautiful" he said as he stretched, rolling to face her and smiled at her, his eyes opening and his gaze landed on her. His hand went to her hair, toying with the ends lazily..

"You were magnificent," she complimented softly, pressing another kiss to his lips. Her hand smoothing down his side, fingertips tracing up his ribs and back down to rest on his hip as she drapes her leg over his. He smiled at her as he kissed her once more, his hand lightly stroking down her back as he wrapped her in his arms.

"And you're amazing, Red," He said simply, still feeling the high from the previous night. His hands slid across her body, admiring the smoothness of her skin as he leaned in to kiss at her shoulder and neck. Smiling contently as he breathed her in. His arms wrapped around her and he hugged her to him, loving the way her body molded to his. Natasha savoured his arms around her but as she glanced at the windows, she knew they wouldn’t be together for much longer. Dawn was pinking up the sky prettily and that meant, he would have to leave her.

"Daybreak... you'll be going back to the base soon.” She said, stating the fact without questioning him. She gave a small pout. "Will I see you again?" she asked him, planting a small kiss to his shoulder. Her question caused James to look up and he sighed as he glanced towards the window as well and cursed under his breath.

"Already?" He asked as he looked at the sunlight coming through the window. Her question brought his attention back to her. "Of course you will. I never intended to leave this as a one night stand. I’m not that kind of fella, beautiful. And to be honest, a man wouldn’t be in his right mind if he did that to you."

"Good... because the thought of not seeing you again hurts too much to say." She replied with a nod before sitting up and letting the sheets pool in her lap as she stretched luxuriously. "Do you have time for breakfast?" she asked as she stole a glance at him, reaching over to toy with the messy curls on his head.  
The man smiled at her when she played with his hair, "Mmmm breakfast sounds good. Yeah, I got time for it. I might get reprimanded but I'm not the first guy that slept off base for the night. Besides, it helps being best friends with the base’s golden boy." He said as he leaned over to kiss her shoulder.

"I don't want you to get into trouble, James," she said with a small smile before kissing his cheek. Then after a moment she rolled out of bed, grabbing her satin dressing robe. Once it was secure around her waist, she winked at him and then made her way out of the makeshift bedroom. crossing to the kitchenette to put hot water on for coffee. "After all, how am I supposed to see you if you're on restriction at the base?"

He followed suit, getting out of bed and grabbing the flat sheet from the bed to wrap around his waist. Padding out of the bedroom and into the rest of the small apartment and finally getting a good look at it. It was … uniquely her, he thought. He glanced back at her as she expressed her worry and chuckled softly.

“If you’re that worried, I’ll just take the coffee and sneak back on base. If I’m not restricted by this evening I’ll send you a note and I can take the evening with you again.” He said as he moved up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. His words earned him a smack as she swatted him away from.

“I don’t want you risking it.” She said turning to him, her arms going around his neck. “Just write to me, I’ll give you my address before you leave. Send me a message when you can meet up with me next and we’ll find our way back to the bridge. Alright?” She said as she leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. The kettle was now screaming, telling her that it was time for coffee.

“You should go get dressed.” She said, giving him a small smile. And he nodded, returning the smile, however there was a bit of sadness to his. Reluctantly she pulled away from him and grabbed the perculator, setting it up so she could slowly pour the water into it. His footfall told her he was going to do what she told him to do, along with the ruffling of clothing. When the coffee had finished dripping, he was fully dressed. As he stepped back into the room, she smiled at him, admiring how well he looked in his uniform.

Handing him his coffee, she placed another kiss on his lips, having decided to play his way. “Let me get you that address.” She said as she moved away from him, going to a side table. After rummaging through a drawer for a moment, she found her pen and notebook, scribbling the address on it as cleanly as she could. Along with her telephone number. Coming back to him, she tucked it into his jacket pocket.

“You really need to go, I don’t want them to punish you.” She said, though by her tone, she was clearly unwilling to let him go. Even though they had to, even though they both knew that if he didn’t leave, he wouldn’t have a chance to see her again.

“I know.” He said, sitting down his untouched coffee. He found he didn’t have the stomach for it this morning. He wrapped his arms around her as they shared another kiss, and finally she pushed him away one last time. Breaking the kiss as she reached up to straighten his tie. Lacing his fingers with hers, he allowed her to lead him to the door and she handed him his hat.

“I’ll be waiting, Sergeant Barnes.” She said, giving him a playful smile. Desperate to lighten the mood even though she felt like she would never see him again if she dared to hope too much for more.

He laughed and nodded, “Yes, ma’am” He said, dipping his hat to her as he stepped outside. His hat rested half cocked on his head as he stared up at her for a moment before going in for one last kiss. Both giving the kiss their all as they clung to each other. Once more it ended reluctantly as he had to break it to step away for now. Stepping back onto the sidewalk, he hailed a cab that was passing by.

“I’ll write soon, beautiful.” He called out to her, meeting her sad smile with one of his and then slid into the cab, telling the driver where he needed to go. Once settled he turned his attention back to the redhead still standing in the door, and he held his gaze even as the driver began to pull away. Something told him that Natasha would stay there until the cab was out of sight.

She sighed, watching his ride fade away into the distance and once she could no longer see it, she stepped back into her home and closed the door.

**FIN**


End file.
